


The Life of Naruko Uzumaki

by AngeliqueSaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Uchiha Itachi, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueSaki/pseuds/AngeliqueSaki
Summary: Watch Naruko rise from the bottom and turn into a top-notch kunoichi, inadvertently turning the lives of everyone around her upside down.





	1. Meet Naruko Uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is 4 years old right now. Ages aren't too important, but they give an idea of the timeline.

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

Naruko ran. Tears, as well as blood, streaming down her face, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She didn **’** t know what she did wrong, or why she was being punished, but she did know that if she didn **’** t run, she would get beaten. Badly.

People all around ignored her, turning a blind eye to her. They whispered about how she deserved whatever had happened to her, not at all concerned about her well-being.

When they first saw her, and all the blood covering her scrawny rag covered body, they would worry, but as soon as they saw the defining whisker marks on her cheeks and realized who she was, they would ignore her or start glaring at her.

She, however, was oblivious to all of that. She was too busy thinking about why everyone hated her.

_"Why? Why me? What did I do wrong?"_

She desperately thought, wanting answers to her questions. Wanting to know why everyone hated her, wanting to know what happened to her parents, wanting to know who she was.

When she finally thought she was far away enough from the orphanage, she slowed to a stop, only to realize that in her hurried condition and haste to get away, she had gotten lost.

_"Where am I? How… How do I get back?"_

Naruko wasn **’** t stupid. She knew that someone would find her sooner or later and that she would have to go back to the orphanage. She also knew that her punishment would be worse if she returned later, rather than sooner.

Naruko didn **’** t know what to do, so she just continued walking. Maybe she would see someplace familiar and be able to return to the orphanage, but she knew that was unlikely.

She wasn **’** t allowed to go out of the orphanage, so the only times she was able to explore was when she snuck out, and even then, she didn **’** t go too far for fear of getting lost.

So, she had never been in this part of town. Which bought her right back to her current predicament. She knew better than to ask any of the people milling around for help. They would just ignore her, glare at her, or worse, start beating her up. So her only option was to continue walking.

Eventually, she got tired of walking, and just as she was about to give up and start crying, her watery blue eyes spotted a park close by. She started walking once again, this time with a clear goal in mind. She decided that if she was going to give up and cry, she might as well be as comfortable as possible while doing so.

Naruko had thought the park would be abandoned, seeing as it was getting quite late, so she was quite surprised when as she sat down on the end of a slide, someone slammed into her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for ending on a cliffhanger but don't worry, I'll update soon! I have the first couple of chapters outlined, but have no clue where the story will go from there lol. Let me know if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes and I'll fix them asap. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. An... Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is 5 years old.

**_(Sasuke’s POV)_ **

Owiee. Who **’** s the idiot who decides to just sit on a slide?! Don **’** t they know that people slide on slides and that they shouldn **’** t do that? Humph. I slowly got up, brushing the dust off my clothes, only to wince when my hands stung – my hands were scraped. My anger grew. This idiot had managed to hurt me. The nerve of them! Didn’t they know who I was? I was the great Sasuke Uchiha! 

I turned towards the idiot with the intent to shout at them, but the words died in my throat as I realized that the idiot was in fact an angel.

A beautiful angel with sunny blonde hair, sparkling ocean blue eyes, and pretty pink lips and… blood?

The angel was bleeding!

All thoughts of shouting fled my mind as I hurriedly helped up the angel.

 **“** What happened? Why are you bleeding? Are you okay? What **’** s your name? **”** I fired question after question at her. I tore a strip of cloth from my shirt and tried to wipe off the blood but to no avail. There was just too much.

The angel mumbled something that I couldn **’** t hear, so I asked her to repeat it. She wrung her hands, crumpling up the front of her dress. When she spoke again, my heart stopped.

Her voice sounded like chiming bells, it was so soft and sweet. It suited her perfectly. I blushed when I realized that I had become so immersed in her voice that I hadn’t pay attention to her words at all.

 **“** Sorry, but could you please repeat that again? **”** I sheepishly asked.

 **“** I said, why are you helping me? **”** The angel’s sweet melodic voice said. Her words stunned me. Why wouldn **’** t I help her? I asked her so, and her response was something that I would never forget.

 **“** Because I **’** m a monster. **”**

She said that so – so casually! And confidently! Like it was an everyday thing, calling yourself a monster! I couldn **’** t believe that this _angel_ was calling herself a _monster_.

 **“** What are you talking about? You **’** re not a monster, you **’** re an angel, you– **”** I cut myself off, not having meant to say that last part.

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

**“** Do you really think so? **”** Naruko asked, hope coloring her voice.

 **“** Yeah, I meant it. You **’** re not a monster. **”** Sasuke repeated, wanting to assure the angel that she certainly was _not_ a monster.

 **“** No. T-That **’** s not what I meant. **”** At seeing the boy **’** s confused look, she elaborated. **“** I mean the part where you said that I was an angel. **”**

 **“** I… I… um… **”** Sasuke faltered, unsure what to say.

Naruko **’** s face fell. She should have known that he didn **’** t mean it. She was foolish to hope that someone would think she, a monster, was an angel.

 **“** I… I meant it when I said that you’re an angel. **”**

Sasuke couldn **’** t help himself. When he saw her crestfallen look, he wanted nothing more than to remove that expression from her face, and if telling her that she was an angel was the only way to do so, then he would do it.

His efforts were not in vain, and her face lit up with happiness.

 **“** Really?! You really think I **’** m an angel? **”** She asked, bouncing on her toes, needing reassurance that there was someone who saw her as an angel and not a monster.

 **“** Yeah. **”** He grumbled, looking away, still embarrassed about the slip of tongue.

 **“** How many times are you gonna ask? I already told you that. And besides, what **’** s your name? I can **’** t keep calling you angel ya’know. **”** Sasuke asked, just realizing that he kept on referring to her as **‘** Angel **’**.

 **“** I just want to know for sure. I mean, no one, and I mean _no_ _one_ , has ever said that to me. They always call me names like monster, demon, demon spawn and all. **”** Naruko said, admitting her insecurities. **“** And you _could_ keep calling me angel. I don **’** t mind at all, in fact, I love it! **”**

At seeing Sasuke **’** s pleading look, she gave in with a sigh and said, **“** But if you really want to know my name, it **’** s Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko. **”**

Sasuke was elated, he could finally put a name to the face.

 **“** Naruko huh. It **’** s a really pretty name, but if you want me to, I could keep calling you angel, I don **’** t mind. **”** Sasuke said.

 **“** Really? You **’** d do that for me? **”** Naruko questioned.

At seeing Sasuke **’** s nod, Naruko leapt at him, winding her arms around his neck.

 **“** Arigatou… **”** She whispered, truly happy.

 **“** Wait. What **’** s your name? Or do you want me to call you… um… let **’** s see… how about devil? We could be opposites that way! Nah. You **’** re too nice… Ah! How bout Prince? Hmm… Nah. It sounds too cheesy. Heh. Can you imagine that? You calling me Angel and me calling you Prince? So that’s out. What about… **”**

Sasuke sweatdropped slightly as she continued her rant, amused that she was debating on a nickname for him without even knowing his name. But to be fair, he _had_ done the same thing.

 **“** My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. **”** He interrupted before she came up with an extremely weird and embarrassing nickname.

 **“** Sasuke? What about S’uke-chan? **”** Naruko asked, liking how his new nickname rolled off her tongue.

 **“** S’uke- _chan_? **”** Sasuke repeated, putting emphasis on the **‘** -chan **’** part, unsure if he heard her correctly. 

**“** Un! **”** Naruko happily nodded her head, pigtails flailing. At seeing her excited face, he couldn **’** t refuse.

 **“** Okay then. If that **’** s what you want. **”** His acceptance was rewarded as Naruko squeezed him even tighter.

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching – in fact, they had been watching the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at me for ending on another cliffhanger hehe. So who do you think it is? Also what do you guys think of the story so far?


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is 7 (2 years olders than Sasuke and 3 years older than Naruko)

**_(Itachi’s POV)_ **

I can **’** t believe it. Sasuke **’** s giving in so easily. Hn.

I wonder how Okaa-chan and Otou-San will react. I don **’** t believe that Otou-San will be too happy, considering she **’** s the **‘** Demon **’** after all. He would likely consider interactions with her to be a stain on the clan’s reputation. Okaa-chan, though, is an entirely different case. She’s never thought of Naruko as a demon, and always talks about wanting a daughter. I hope that she **’** ll accept Naruko.

Naruko would be a good influence on Sasuke, as well as the entire Uchiha clan. That is, if she decides to stick around after what the Clan will put her through. Though seeing as though Sasuke seems to be her first friend, I have almost no doubt that she will do anything she can to be with him. Hn.

It’ll be interesting to see what kind of chaos and havoc she will wreak in the Clan. I can only imagine the kinds of torture she would put the Clan through. Hn.

Maybe I should interrupt now, it **’** s getting late and I don **’** t want Okaa-chan to worry. She is truly fearsome when it comes to her youngest. *shiver*

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

Itachi jumped down from the tree he was crouched in, startling both Sasuke and Naruko, neither of whom had been aware that he was in the trees. Sasuke was the first to recover, asking Itachi what he was doing.

 **“** Onii-chan what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there? Why didn **’** t you help Angel-chan? Didn **’** t you see that she was hurt? **”**

Meanwhile, Naruko had moved behind Sasuke, afraid of the new person who had just shown up.

 **“** Otouto, why don **’** t you introduce me to your new friend? I **’** m sure she doesn’t know who I am. **”** Itachi responded, successfully evading the onslaught of questions from his younger brother while at the same time trying to calm Naruko down as he could clearly see that she was extremely scared of him.

But he couldn **’** t blame her. Who wouldn **’** t be, after going through what she had gone through, especially at such a young age?

 **“** Oh yeah. Angel-chan, this is my older brother, Itachi-Nii. And Nii-chan, this is Angel-chan! **”** Sasuke exclaimed, happy to introduce his angel to his brother.

 **“** Hm? And what **’** s Angel-chan **’** s real name? **”** Itachi asked, amused that his brother was referring to Naruko as **‘** Angel-chan **’**.

**_(Naruko’s POV)_ **

Who is this man? Does S’uke-chan does know him? Is he like everyone else? Will he take me away from S’uke-chan? No! I won **’** t let him. S’uke-chan is the first person who has been nice to me and he even calls me Angel-chan, there is no way I **’** ll let anyone take him away from me. But, what if he hits me? Or worse, what if he hits S’uke-chan? No! I won **’** t let him!

…Wait. Onii-chan? This scary man is S’uke-chan **’** s older brother? Why is he looking at me like that? Are they talking about me? Why does S’uke-chan **’** s older brother want to know my name?

 **“** My name is Naruko. **”** I say before I can stop myself. I guess I wanted to see what his reaction would be. If he hadn **’** t already guessed who I was, then now he would know for sure.

 **“** Nice to meet you, Naruko-chan. I **’** m Itachi, Sasuke **’** s older brother. **”** Itachi said, amused for some reason. Maybe he was different from everyone else and didn **’** t think that I was a monster, just like S’uke-chan. Either way, hopefully he would let me stay with S’uke-chan.

 **“** Do you think I **’** m a monster? **”** I ask bluntly, trying to hide my nervousness and hope. I think my bluntness took him by surprise, though he recovered pretty quickly.

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

**“** No. Naruko-chan, you are not a monster. And I don **’** t _think_ so, I _know_ so. And so does Sasuke, if the nickname he calls you by is of any indication. **”** Itachi replied, hoping to rest her worries.

 **“** Will you take me away from Sasuke? **”** Naruko asked, saying Sasuke’s full name to show her seriousness.

 **“** No. I know you will be a good friend to him. And a good influence on the Clan as well, if you decide to stay, that is. **”**

Sasuke, tired of being left out of the conversation, decided to butt in before Angel fired another question at his Nii-chan.

 **“** Angel-chan, why do you keep calling yourself a monster? **”** He asked, genuinely curious.

 **“** That **’** s what everyone calls me… **”** Naruko replied, somewhat hesitant.

 **“** Why? You don **’** t look like a monster, you look like an angel. And you **’** re not mean either, although you _are_ an idiot – **”**

 **“** Hey! I **’** m not an idiot! **”**

 **“** Yes you are! Only an idiot would sit at the bottom of a slide, Baka. **”** Sasuke smugly argued, as if that was the perfect argument.

 **“** It was late, so I thought that the park would be abandoned by now! How was I supposed to know that a Teme would still be on the slide? **”**

 **“** Hey! I **’** m not a Teme! **”**

 **“** Yes you are! **”**

 **“** No I **’** m not! **”**

 **“** Are too! **”**

 **“** Am not! **”**

By now, Naruko and Sasuke were in each other **’** s faces, trying to gain an advantage. Itachi was all but forgotten, watching their ‘fight’ with amusement. He had been worried for a second there, when the conversation had taken a dark turn, but luckily, Naruko and Sasuke’s childishness had saved him. He let out a chuckle when he heard them move onto the ‘Are too, Am not’ phase.

As if just realizing Itachi was standing there, Naruko and Sasuke gave each other one last glare, though it looked more like a pout, especially on Naruko, before turning around with their arms crossed at them same time.

“Hmph!” They said in unison.

“Sasuke, why don’t you say goodbye to Naruko-chan now? It’s getting late and I’m sure you don’t want Okaa-chan to worry now, do you?” Itachi said, realizing just how late it has gotten.

“Eh?” Sasuke looked up at the setting sun, realizing just now that it was indeed very late. Turning back to Naruko he said, “I have to go home now, but I promise I’ll come back tomorrow. Will you be here?”

“Hai! I’ll be waiting!” Naruko replied, sad that Sasuke had to leave, but also happy that she would see him again.

Itachi had just held out his hand to Sasuke, who had grabbed it promptly and waved goodbye to Naruko with his other hand, when Naruko realized that she didn’t know how to get back to the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of ending on cliffhangers don't I? Oops. Feel free to leave feedback/constructive criticism in the comments!


	4. The Uchiha Matriarch

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

“Ano… S’uke-chan…” Naruko hesitantly started.

“Hm?” Sasuke asked, turning around.

“Well, ah… you see… I was sorta… runningawayfromthematronattheorphanagewhenIgotlostandfoundthisparkandIdon’tknowthewayback!” Naruko quickly exclaimed in one breath

Sasuke simply stared at her with a blank face, unable to comprehend her words. Itachi, sensing his brother plight, came to his rescue.

“Naruko-chan, could you please repeat that, and a bit slower this time please. I don’t believe Sasuke understood what you said.”

“I was running away from the matron at the orphanage when I got lost and found this park and I don’t know the way back…” Naruko repeated, slower.

“You live at the orphanage? What happened to your parents? Oh and why were you covered in blood? I forgot to ask earlier because Nii-san had showed up all of a sudden.” Sasuke questioned, curious.

Naruko’s face fell. She hadn’t been expecting such questions – she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell him that she was a monster who everyone hated, and that her parents had probably abandoned her as a child. Telling him that would probably, no definitely, drive him away, and she’d didn’t want that, she’d just become friends with him, and he was her first friend. But she also couldn’t lie to him, could she? If he ever found out the truth (which was very likely considering how vocal everyone was about their hatred), then he would hate her. It was a lose-lose situation.

Naruko had just opened her mouth to stammer out some flimsy excuse when Itachu saved her.

“Now now Sasuke, don’t be rude.” Itachi scolded upon seeing Naruko’s face fall, “Naruko-chan might not be comfortable with answering. After all, you two have just met, haven’t you?”

Upon hearing this, Naruko flashed Itachi a grateful look, thankful that she wouldn’t have to part with her first friend minutes after meeting him.

“Gomen… I didn’t think about that…” Sasuke quietly mumbled, ashamed he had made his friend uncomfortable.

“It’s fine S’uke-chan! But… um… what should I do? I really don’t know how to get back…”

Sasuke thought for a moment before he turned to look up at his brother.

“Ne Nii-chan, do you think Okaa-chan and Otou-chan will let Angel-chan stay will us?” He asked, hoping that he would get to spend more time with his angel.

“I’m sure Okaa-chan wouldn’t mind her spending the night.” Itachi replied, hoping that his Okaa-chan truly wouldn’t mind. His Otou-San, though, was a completely different story. He would most likely remain stoic and uncaring until by some miracle Naruko would do something to melt his heart.

“Hontou ni? Can I really stay with you guys?” Naruko asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Yeah! Let’s go Angel-chan!” Sasuke enthusiastically replied, sticking out his free hand for her to grab. Naruko ran up to Itachi and Sasuke and took his hand.

As the three walked to the Uchiha Compound, Itachi slightly in front in order to lead them, the sunset bathed them in an orange glow. Naruko and Sasuke spent the entire time talking to each other animatedly, with Itachi inserting a comment here and there. All in all, they looked like quite a happy family.

As soon as the three approached the gates of the compound however, the happiness was replaced with nervousness and dread. More so for Itachi and Naruko than Sasuke because he still didn’t know about the village’s feelings towards Naruko.

The guards standing at the gate immediately blocked their path as soon as they saw Naruko, but one glare from Itachi had them opening the doors for the three.

“Onii-chan, why did Shuiichi and Ikare stop us?” Sasuke asked, confused, as they resumed walking.

“Perhaps because they didn’t recognize Naruko-chan.” Itachi replied smoothly, even though he knew that wasn’t the real reason.

“Oh. But don’t they know you and I?” Sasuke asked, still confused. It wasn’t like no strangers ever came to the compound after all. Lots people came in all the time and they weren’t stopped. So why was Angel-chan?

“It’s you and me,” Itachi corrected mindlessly.

“And yes, they do know us. But Sasuke, you’re forgetting that the people who come to the compound are usually Chunins or Jonins and have identification on them, or are well known. Naruko-chan on the other hand, doesn’t have identification,” he continued, answering the questions in Sasuke’s mind as if reading his thoughts.

Sasuke nodded along with Itachi’s explanation, not realizing that he hadn’t said that Naruko was not well known.

“Ne S’uke-chan?” Naruko began, waiting until Sasuke’s attention was on her before continuing, “Where is your house? It feels like we’ve been walking forever and ever!”

“We only walked for, like, 10 minutes Baka! You’re tired already? Well, the house isn’t too far away, it’s the red and white one by the Dango Shop.” Sasuke exclaimed.

“Don’t call me a Baka! You’re the idiot!” Naruko replied hotly.

“Am not!” Sasuke retorted.

“Who’s the one that said that his house was the red and white one in a place full of red and white houses?!” Naruko’s face was smug as she said this, knowing that there was nothing he could say after that. She had won.

And she was right. Sasuke could say nothing to that as it _was_ true. So he just settled for calling her a baka.

“…Baka.” He said plainly.

“Hey! I’m not a baka!” Naruto exclaimed, not realizing that by saying that she had just relinquished her victory.

Sasuke, however, _did_ realize this and smirked at how easy it was to rile her up.

Meanwhile, Itachi just stared at the two of them, very nearly sweatdropping at how childish the two were and how easily Naruko got riled up. And although he would never admit this to anyone, not even under the most gruesome of tortures, he did find the two of them to be, dare he say it, cute.

“Sasuke, Naruko-chan, we’ve arrived.” Itachi stated once they reached the front door of the house.

“See! I told you we were almost there!” Sasuke exclaimed once again, proud to be correct.

“Well you didn’t have to be so mean about it ya know!” Naruko defended herself.

“Sasuke, Naruko-chan, don’t fight in front of Okaa-chan or Otou-San,” Itachi said as they started arguing again.

“If you fight, they may not let you stay tonight.” This he directed towards Naruko, who immediately gained a look of abject horror on her face at the thought of not being able to stay.

Somewhere within this exChange, Mikoto had eased the door open slightly and was curiously listening to them talk. She hadn’t fully opened the door though, so only her eldest, Itachi, whom nothing could get past, knew that she was there.

“No! I won’t let them!” Sasuke shouted.

Mikoto’s gaze immediately swung to her youngest, shocked that he had raised his voice, for he was never one to make a fuss. She only grew more incredulous as her youngest continued.

“I won’t let Kaa-chan or Otou-chan take Angel-chan away! She’s my first friend and I won’t let them take her away from me!”

Mikoto stood speechless as her son finished. However, once she got over the shock of her son shouting, she processed his words. And nearly let out a squeal once she did. She wondered who this ‘Angel-chan’ was to have made her son so passionate about her.

She tried to look at the girl’s face, but both Itachi and the door were blocking her view.

**_(Mikoto’s POV)_ **

I can’t believe it. Sasuke, who never raises his voice for anything is shouting because he doesn’t want to get separated from a person. And not any person but a girl.

Wait…

...A girl. A girl. A girl! My Sasuke is in love! Squee! Am I finally getting a daughter?! Yay! Maybe I’ll even get some grandkids soon. Though not too soon I hope. Squee! A daughter.

But I wonder who she is. This ‘Angel-chan’ must be someone very special to have melted the hearts of both my sons. Itachi would never have let this girl come here unless he was also attached to her. I _have_ to see who this girl is and know how she melted my sons’ hearts.

Hmm. I think it’s about time that I introduced myself to this ‘Angel-chan’. Besides, if I don’t Itachi will lose his patience and introduce me himself soon enough.

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

The Uchiha Matriarch pulled open the door completely, alerting Naruko and Sasuke to her presence. Immediately, Sasuke got to work on persuading his mom to let his Angel-chan stay.

“Ne Kaa-chan can Angel-chan stay with us? Onegai?” Sasuke begged, using the invincible **Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu** to try to convince her.

“Hm? And what might your real name be sweetie?” Mikoto asked sweetly.

Mikoto hadn’t seen Naruko’s face yet, considering she was hiding behind the much taller Itachi, trying to make herself as small as possible. Itachi, who had realized what Naruko was trying to do gently nudged her forward, subtly telling her not to be afraid.

The gentle nudging caused Naruko to come out into the view of Mikoto, who immediately noticed the torn and bloody rags that were adorning a bony and frail body.

Without a second thought, Mikoto pulled Naruko into the house. Once she confirmed that neither Sasuke nor Itachi were harmed, aside from the scraped hands of Sasuke, she made Naruko sit down on the couch and ordered the two to bring her a medical kit, hot water, towels, etc.

When she was sure that Itachi and Sasuke wouldn’t be able to hear her, Mikoto spoke up.

“Naruko-chan, don’t worry, I don’t hate you.” She stated bluntly.

“Huh? How do you know who I am?” Naruko asked, curious but also slightly fearful.

Mikoto gently chuckled, causing Naruko to look at her like she had grown two heads.

“Your reputation precedes you.” She replied, still chuckling.

Mikoto was one of the few people in Konoha that didn’t hold a grudge against Naruko or hate her. This was partially because Naruko was the daughter of her best friend, but also because she saw no reason to blame her for the destruction caused by the Kyuubi. In fact, she often thought that Naruko should be treated as a hero for keeping the beast at bay, a feat that no one else was able to accomplish.

As soon as her sons arrived with the requested medical supplies, Mikoto knelt down in front of Naruko started gently cleaning her wounds and applying ointment to them.

After a few minutes, she motioned for Itachi to join her. When he was kneeling beside her, Mikoto addressed him.

“Dress the wounds after I clean them and apply ointment on them,” she said.

“Hai Okaa-chan.” Itachi replied, grabbing a roll of gauze. He unraveled the roll and started wrapping the bandage around the parts that Mikoto was finished with.

As the two worked in silence, Sasuke kept Naruko occupied, telling her stories about his dear Nii-chan.

“Ne ne Onii-San,” Naruko began, speaking up for the first time since Mikoto had begun cleaning her wounds, “Is it ok if I call you Ita-Nii?”

Itachi looked up sharply, as did Mikoto. Itachi was never one for affectionate names, as Mikoto knew well (the one and only time she had tried to give Itachi a cute nickname, havoc had been wreaked. It was never confirmed who did it, but Mikoto knew was Itachi). Thus, his reponse to this question would show her the extent to which this girl had melted Itachi’s heart.

“Hn. I suppose so.” Itachi replied after a moment of hesitation.

Mikoto was completely floored. Was this really her son? The one who was said to have a heart of ice, and eyes that could freeze even hell? If it was, then Naruko was more of miracle-worker than she had originally thought.

“Yay! Thank you Ita-Nii!” Naruko exclaimed with enthusiasm, happy beyond belief to have someone she could refer to as an older brother.

“No problem Naruko-chan. Now sit still and let me wrap this last bit.” Itachi said, struggling to bandage the last injury with how much Naruko was moving around.

“Ne ne Okaa-chan, when will Otou-chan get home?” Sasuke asked, not liking how his Angel was no longer paying attention to him.

“He should be getting home soon. Is there something you need from him?” Mikoto replied.

“Okaa-chan! Did you forget already? Angel-chan has to stay with us!” Sasuke exclaimed, indignant.

“Oh yes, now I remember you asking that,” Mikoto sheepishly said. “We can ask your Otou-san as soon as he – ”

The door opened, cutting off Mikoto’s words, and an imposing figure walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Fugaku will react? Stay tuned in to find out! If you have any feedback or noticed any mistakes, please lmk! Hope you enjoyed reading <33


	5. A Safe Place

“Otou-san okaerinasai,” Itachi said, gracefully rising from him kneeling position, Mikoto geting up with him.

“Tadaima,” Fugaku replied curtly, confused as to why the child of Minato was in his living room.

“Welcome home anata. How was your day?” Mikoto asked while subtly gesturing for him to not ask any questions.

“Fine. Why is she here?” He questioned, completely ignoring Mikoto’s request.

Mikoto shot him a look, exasperated that he couldn’t even follow such a simple request.

“Naruko-chan was running and got lost and it’s really dark so I told her she could stay with me. She can… right?” Sasuke hesitantly explained, using Naruko’s real name to avoid angering his father.

It wasn’t that his father hated Naruko (at least he hoped not), but he tended to dislike it when Sasuke spent time with people outside the compound, claiming that they were beneath him.

“I see…” Fugaku replied, casting a questioning look at Mikoto. Mikoto once again used hand gestures to tell him to just say yes, and that she’ll explain later, hoping that this time he would actually listen to her.

Fugaku acquiesced to Mikoto’s wishes, but not without first using hand gestures to tell her that he expected a clear explanation later. “I don’t believe there would be a problem with her staying for the night.”

Sasuke and Naruko visibly lit up at this, happy beyond belief.

“However,” he started, looking sternly towards Sasuke, “I certainly hope that you’re not going to make it a habit to talk to outsiders?”

“No Otou-san, of course not.” Sasuke said quickly, unwilling to anger his father.

Mikoto decided to intervene before things went downhill. “Now that everything is decided, why don’t you get Naruko-chan settled in hm? I think the guest room next to yours will do quite nicely.”

“Hai Okaa-chan.” Sasuke agreed rapidly, eager to get away from his father’s cold gaze. “Let’s go An-Naruko-chan. I’ll show you your room and I’ll also give you a tour of the house!”

“Ano… Uchiha-san… arigatou…” Naruko hesitantly said.

“There’s nothing to thank me for Naruko-chan,” Mikoto said smilingly. “And please, call me Mikoto.”

Naruko forced the words out, not yet comfortable calling Mikoto so familiarly, “Hai… Mikoto-san…”

Sensing that Naruko was uncomfortable, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up, giving her a tour like he had said.

“While Sasuke is showing Naruko to her room, why don’t you help me with dinner Itachi?” Mikoto said.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, washing his hands. “Of course, Okaa-chan.”

Mikoto was about to follow, when she noticed the look her husband was giving her. She paused where she was and turned to Itachi again.

“I have to talk to your father for a moment. Can you wash and peel those potatoes on the counter?”

Itachi nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

With that, Mikoto moved into the hallway, prompting Fugaku to follow her.

“Why is she in our house?” Fugaku began immediately, not one to dance around the problem.

“You say that as if you hate her. Don’t tell me you’re like those small-minded, blind civilians?” Mikoto asked. She would be extremely disappointed if Fugaku did indeed hate the poor, faultless child.

“I don’t hate her, you know that. How can I? She’s Minato’s daughter.”

Mikoto was undeterred in her efforts. “And if she wasn’t? Would you hate her then?”

“I’m not a fool. I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it’s sealed in,” Fugaku said, slightly offended that his wife thought he could possibly be such a bigoted idiot.

“You haven’t answered my question yet. Why is she here?” he continued.

“All I know is what Sasuke said earlier. I’m not sure why she was running, though I can’t imagine it was because of anything pleasant.” Mikoto replied, anger and disgust at the villagers clear in her voice.

Fugaku clenched his fist. “Those damn villagers, thinking they can do whatever they want. But there’s nothing we can do about it either – the Sandaime has forbidden us from intervening, that senile old fool,” he spat.

As Mikoto listened to his words and reflected on the evening’s events, a cunning plan started forming in her mind.

“Maybe… maybe there’s a way to help Naruko-chan without going against the Third’s instructions,” she started, sly smile forming on her lips.

“Sasuke has already become attached to her, and Itachi isn’t exactly opposed to her either. If Naruko-chan comes to the compound on account of their closeness, then there’s nothing the Third can do. And if we just so happen to… say… help her, no one will be any the wiser.”

Fugaku smirked. “I would expect no less of my wife. You _are_ truly an Uchiha.”

“The only question that remains is what we can do. She’ll have to remain at the orphanage for at least another few more years, and I doubt the matron would be pleased with her constantly running off,” Mikoto said. “And even when she does come to the compound, we can’t do much more than maybe feed her and clothe her.”

“For now, that’s all we can do. But perhaps when she’s a bit older we can start training her.”

At this, Mikoto threw him a sharp look. “I hope you don’t mean to turn her into a weapon.”

“No, I mean to give her the ability to protect herself. Almost the entire population hates her, even some ninjas. _And_ she’s a girl. Who knows what they’ll do to her if she remains vulnerable.” Fugaku elaborated.

“I see your point. But… does she even want to be a ninja?”

“Considering who she is, she doesn’t have much of a choice. Even if not to protect herself against the villagers, she’ll still need to protect herself from outsiders who wish to harness the Kyuubi’s power.”

“The poor child. She’s been carrying such a heavy burden from such a young age, and instead of being venerated for that, she’s hated by those she’s protecting.”

“Yes, well, we can’t do much about that. It’s up to her to prove that she’s not the monster they believe her to be. All we can do is make sure she knows that she’ll be safe and protected here.”

“I’m sure Sasuke will see to that,” Mikoto said. She was about to continue when she spotted Itachi coming into the hallway.

“I presumed you and Otou-san had important things to talk about so I started the stew. It should be ready in a few minutes,” he said.

“Very well, have Sasuke set the table. Your father and I will be out in a few minutes.”

“Yes mother.” Itachi bowed his head in acquiescence and went upstairs to the guest room in order to call Sasuke and Naruko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter has a lot of dialogue, but it's important to the plot. Also there are just a few things I want to clear up just in case there's any confusion.
> 
> First, yes Mikoto and Fugaku know who Naruko's parents are. In my story, Kushina and Mikoto were close friends, as were Fugaku and Minato. Furthermore, Fugaku is not evil. A lot of stories portray him as the bad guy who wants to get rid of Naruto, but in this story, he is good.
> 
> And that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading! As always, feel free to leave any constructive criticism/feedback in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I started the story a couple of days ago, and I'm not sure where it should go from here. Should a write a bunch of one-shots in this universe (I have like 2 unconnected arcs outlined), or should I do a single long story? Please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
